Flames Facing Fear
by The Night Ninja
Summary: This is the sequel to Ice or Wind. Kai still feels guilty about Zane and Pixal's death,will the other ninja help him overcome his guilt and grief,or will his fear of his own powers overcome him?
1. Prologue

**Here is the sequel to Ice or Wind. A lot of you seemed to want me to write one so have complied with the demands.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago!**

Prologue:

Dear Reader

I'll never forget the day we permanently lost our brother,by my hands. The rest of the team says it isn't my fault,that the overlord had possessed me. And even though deep down I know that they are right,nothing will ever be able to reverse the fact that it was I who took my brother's life as well as Pixal's. I don't know why the others still speak to me,perhaps they pity me,perhaps they see that I feel guilty,perhaps this is the brotherly love that is so often spoken of. They say time heals all wounds but I beg to differ. Morro has taken the place of Zane in sensei's eyes,but in our eyes there is no one good enough to take the place of Zane. Sometimes I wonder if Zane had layers of motive for what he did,I'll never know now. Anger,fear,hope,compassion,they are all one emotion. It has taken me until now to finally realize that. Yet Zane must have figured it out long ago that every existing emotion,or at least the ones we know of,translate into the single emotion we know so little about,love. My love for my brothers always comes out as anger,and my love for my sister is shown through my fear. I'll never understand how it was possible for Zane to show all of the good in each emotion at once and filter them all into unconditional love. But I guess that is just another mystery we will never know about because I took away our only answer,forever. I sit by Zane and Pixal's grave every day wishing it was all a dream. Many times we asked Sensei the same question,even Morro has asked it. Ice or wind? Sensei never gives us an answer and I think Morro feels guilty. Not as guilty as I do though. I was an absolute horrible brother to Zane,some may say that could be a sign of the fact that I didn't love him. How could fire possibly love ice? My answer is simple,my sister is water,which is merely liquid ice,I love my sister more than anything,so why can't I feel the same sort of love for my brother? The last few weeks of Zane's life were the time when our team was most divided,but now with the knowledge that Zane never can come back, we have grown closer. Crazy right? This is the most rationally I have ever thought before but the fact is that grief has become the invisible bond of the team. We grieve together and that holds us together. I am unsure what we will do when we stop grieving,but then again,we could always move on. It's like Zane said once before. Ninja never quit.

Sincerely

Kai,master of fire


	2. Wishing for Winter

**Hey guys,well it's 15 minutes till the super bowl so I figured I'd update while I wait.**

 **Disclaimer: I regretfully do not own Ninjago.**

The Ninja were still getting used to life without Zane but none were finding it harder to cope than Kai. Morro was often busy teaching Cole the in and outs of being a ghost and Jay could often be seen comforting Nya. Kai walked around the bounty trying to avoid the other ninja. He hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately due to frequent nightmares plaguing his dreams. Nightmares of flames and the screams of Zane and Pixal. They told him it wasn't his fault,they told him that it was the overlord,yet still Kai was afraid. He was afraid of himself and what his powers could do. Ice had only brought peace and necessary destruction. Ice had been calm,soothing yet now destroyed by fire. Kai felt like a monster and his dreams only augmented his fears. Kai sighed and walked out the door. The bounty was landed in a grassy field so Kai could just walk out and never come back if he wanted to. But Kai already had his destination in mind and set out towards ninjago city cemetery. Once inside the gate,Kai walked to the far end of the graveyard where there was a small hill and two cherry trees in full blossom. In between the trees were two graves,side by side made of blinding white marble. Kai climbed the hill and sank to his knees in front of the the two graves. The first bore the inscription:

 _Zane Julien_

 _2000-2016_

 _Ninja never say quit._

The second read:

 _Pixal Borg_

 _2001-2016_

 _beauty is in the eyes of the beholder_

Kai felt tears roll down his face wish that those name bore different names,any names, other than his brother and his brother's girlfriend. It was the middle of the summer,the time when his element was most powerful,yet Kai could help but wish it was winter. The one season that could quell his fear,the one season that his fallen brother had always been at his most powerful. Winter would make Zane seem alive. But right now it was summer and Kai despised it. As Kai sat there crying he felt a light hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Cole and Morro standing there.

"We'd thought we'd find you here" said Cole

"Why are the two of you here?" snapped Kai

"Whoa easy fire boy,we came to check on you" said Cole

"Well leave,I want to be alone" said Kai turning back to face the graves.

"So you're the only one allowed her? Kai Zane wasn't just your brother,I have been trying day and night to speak with him but Morro thinks he's blocked communication with this world,either that or he is too powerful and messages have to go through several levels before they reach Zane" said Cole gently

"I'm sorry,I'm just so confused,about who I am,whether he blames me or not" said Kai

"Kai listen,I know you blame yourself but I don't think that Zane blames you in the least" said Cole

"And why should he blame me,I'm the one who killed him and Pixal" said Kai,tears flowing down his face like waterfalls. Cole looked down at his sobbing brother and sighed. It would be long time before anyone would be able to convince Kai that he wasn't at fault for the death of their brother.


	3. Double Edge Blade

**Hi guys sorry for the hiatus,here's a short chapter to pacify anyone mad at me for the long wait.**

 **I do not own ninjago**

Every element has two sides but fire is a double edged sword,one side is warm and comforting,the other dangerous and out of control. Kai could never understand why his element was loved and cherished by others while Zane's had been hated and was far more dangerous than Ice yet everyone loved it. Kai was always angry at everything now a days and his friends had no idea how to help him. Kai now hated even the swords he wielded because they were all double edged and only reminded him of the pain his element had brought upon those he loved. He was afraid of himself,of his team,and of so many other things.

"He spends everyday just locked in his room" said Nya worriedly

"I don't know how we can help him but if anyone can it's you,Nya" said Cole

"I'll do my best" said Nya before opening her brother's door then sitting on the bed next to him. Almost immediately, Kai threw his arms around his sister and sobbed into her shirt. Nya was slightly surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around her big brother,allowing him to seek solace with her.


	4. The Dawn of a New Winter

**I everyone,sorry this is so late,but this is the final chapter of this story,however I am planning on a sequel to this story which will make this a trilogy. I own nothing in this story. And this chapter shall contain fluff.**

 **Kai's POV**

I can't even believe my little sister,she just announced that she is pregnant,with Jay's baby! I can't believe her,she knows I'm just barely coping with things as it is. Then Jay walks into the room.

"Kai,I want to marry your sister I know what we did and the results are a bit of a shock to you,but I love her more than anything and would never hurt her" said Jay. I roll my eyes,of course I know that but the fact that they went and did,this,without even asking if it was 's what makes me mad. So I consent on the reason that the baby is going to need a father. Jay gives me a look of gratitude and relief. He leaves the room to let me contemplate the fact that I'm going to be an uncle. Then my sister comes in,a ring already on her finger.

"Hey Kai,I just got back from the Doctor's,he said it's a boy and a girl, twins,can you believe it?" she tells me,she's obviously happy "Sensei says that he can sense that the babies will have elemental powers" she rambles on and on,but all I can think of is that one word,sense. Zane always used that word when he suspected trouble,Zane. I have to control myself,I can't start crying now when Nya is so happy. My sister runs out of the room,probably to start kissing Jay.

 **Nine Months later**

I go into the delivery room to see my sister and my niece and nephew. There in her arms are an adorable little girl and boy,but something seems different. Yes the girl has Nya's black hair but her eyes are a bit unusual. Instead of being blue like most newborns',they are bright green,just like, PIXAL's! I look at the little boy,his blond hair and Icy blue eyes I remember all too well.

"He even has Ice powers" says Jay,we all know what this means,our brother is back now as our little nephew. I smile and take little Zane in my arms.

"Sensei says that Zane has four powers now,Ice,Water,Fire,and Lightning,Pixal Just has lightning" says Nya before yawning. Sensei walks in the door and smiles at me as baby Zane wraps his little hand around my finger. Jay looks like he wants to hold Zane but I glare at him,I'm never letting go of my little Zaney ever again.


End file.
